Killing In The Name Of
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Mero Torbot is blind. Maybe that's why I can't kill him. Maybe that's just what I tell myself. Maybe it's because he seems to be the one saving me. Imagine that, a blind guy seeing me for who I really am. OC X OC -District Four-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ So I know I probably should NOT be starting a new story, but I couldn't help myself! Damn me and my story hungering ways.**

**Oh, and if anyone has a character to submit as a tribute that'd be AMAZING and I'd love you forever! :D Anyway, I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Great Divide.<strong>

I saw the golden bell's ring before I heard it. Looking up through the hazy blue water, I spotted the blurred outline of gold swaying back and forth on top of the justice building. It was reaping day.

And I was late.

My feet pushed against the mushy, shell covered sand beneath me, sending me plummeting toward the surface. I broke through with a gulp of salty air, inhaling the sweet scent. I could vaguely hear Brett calling my name from the dock. I propelled myself there quickly to meet his snide remarks and tapping foot. What else were brothers for, really?

"And always late-!"

I snatched the crumpled grey fabric of my best dress from his hands and stuffed it over my head- a huge grin spread over my face. "Common then, hurry up!" I set off in a charge down the dock towards the square. My thick, wet red hair whipping my face as I run. The curly locks leaving red marks on my already sun-burnt cheeks.

"Where's Brett?" Carter demanded, sounding irritated. Though both my brothers were well past the age pf contending for the games, they still had to show up.

"Lounging on the beach last time I saw him." I lie, finally falling into step next to him before morphing into the crowd of possible tributes.

We herded into our appropriate sections as if we were cattle in District Ten. Somehow I winded up next to Nyla Mines. Nice girl. But I had to send her a sharp look to get her to shut up once the cameras started rolling.

Rowan Cap was about as much a man as I was. His dark pink hair was almost completely covered by one of his infamous large hats. Just as every other year. His black vest only almost covered his softly chiseled stomach, while a pair of jeans matching his hair were pulled so tightly around his waist it looked as if to suffocate him.

This is the man who represents us.

He took the seat next to Finnick Odair as the Mayor took the podium. And honestly, I was so used to his droning, that I zoned him out until Rowan was taking the camera's attention again. He called out a ceremonious, "Best of luck fishies!" Before walking over to the bowl holing the thousands of girls name. I felt my body clench. "Ladies first, eh?" He gave a charismatic wink to the cameras.

It was in the few moments his hand swung over the parchment that my heart stopped beating, my breathing stopped. And then he called out, in that genially happy voice of his: Lena Samon.

My body slammed back to me, suddenly alive again. My pulse set to overdrive, my breathing out of control. It took a look at the huge screens around to snap me back to reality, The people around me seemed to take a step away, as if I were diseased, or they were already breaking all ties with me.

I was suddenly very aware of my un-make-up-ed, un-dried, being. I could hear the murmurs as I took the stage. Most people knew me. Or my father. Or my brothers. We were hard to miss.

As I reached the stage and turned to look at the crowd, no girl would meet my eyes. I didn't blame them. I think it was the shock that held back the tears.

"Jacob Yales!" It's the calling of this boy tribute that makes me regain some sort of focus. Because I know this boy. He's friends with my little brother, comes to my house for play dates. He's twelve.

Before the boy has a chance to digest what happened, or move, Mero Torbot steps outside of the crowd. He says, his voice dry and low, and yet we can all still hear him, because we're all listening, because we can hear a pin drop, "I volunteer."


	2. Chapter 2

No one spoke as Mero Torbot took the stage. He had a walking stick stretched out in front of him, whacking peacekeeper's feet as he walked. I figure he's doing this on purpose because I've never seen him use one when he was working down at the docks. Maybe it was just something required on reaping days.

Was this allowed? Blind people in the games? Was the Capitol having a field day about now?

I felt uneasy as he stopped next to me. As if he was staring at me through those big sunglasses of his. But really, how could he? How could he stare?

I didn't hear Rowan Cap as he bragged on about brave souls. Bit I did realize that District Four was probably making citizens in the capitol sit on the edge of their seats. I realize Mero just won over all the possible sponsors. That by now, everyone's already forgotten me.

I hated him for it. But now wasn't the time to think about Mero Torbot. Suddenly, we were shaking hands. My bony little hand was completely engulfed in his giant, pale, long fingers. Peacekeepers were at our sides as soon as the cameras were switched off, bringing us into the justice building. I lost the blind boy in the confusion.

The room they leave me in is plush and fancy. This is where my friends and family can visit me. But will they? It will mean a day of backed up work at the boats. It will mean losing a days pay, something we couldn't afford. I decide I didn't want them to come.

No one came.

* * *

><p>"TEA~TIME" Rowan came tapping on my door five minutes after the train took off. As soon as we'd gotten on the train, Mero threw down his walking stick and maneuvered his was through the halls with ease. It was about this time that Rowan brought me to me room and went on his way to find Finnick. Now his search was done, and he was back for me once again.<p>

Carter and Finnick were best friends before the games. I wonder is he still remembered me. The little sister who would insist on going on all their outings, and rat on them when they stole the boat at night. I doubt it.

I pulled the dress over my head and let it drop at my feet. My hair was still wet. It was this cold, dreary reminder that almost had me in tears. Before I could thing on it long, I pulled one of the deep green outfits out of one of the drawers and over me. After throwing my hair into a knot, I pulled open the door to the room. It opened to easy, and not at all like the one at home. Pulling too hard on it, I stumble out into the hall, crashing into Mero.

"Sorry" The words leave his lips on reflex as he helps me off the ground.

"What're you doing here?" I accuse, narrowing my eyes.

"Walking." He answers, continuing down the hall.

"Why?" I question, following him.

"For shits and giggles." he answers, and I can imagine him rolling his eyes at me.

"OH FINNICK OH DEAR SILLY ME!" I hear Rowan exclaim, "Why don't you just take off your shirt and- OH LOOK! Just on time!" He exclaims when we walk in. But I can tell by the look on Finnick's face that we're late. Or maybe he's just frowning because he's trying to figure out how to get that massive tea stain off his shirt.

"Fish oil." Mero supplies, taking a seat at the furthest end of the tale. "My mom used to use it all the time."

Rowan clapped excitedly, doing a somewhat skip over to an Avox boy in the corner before ordering him to get a tall bowl of fish oil. "Don't worry Fin, I'll get that cleaned right up!" He says, and follows the boy out of the room.

Finnick soon abandoned his stain and settled back in his seat, raking his eyes over me from the rim of his whiskey glass. His piercing eyes caught mine and I got this sick feeling in my stomach. "Sexy." He says, and I feel my cheeks flame, while Mero drops his fork to his plate with a loud clank.

I shift awkwardly from foot to foot, still hanging by the door, even though the stench of sweet food was making me nauseous from hunger. "W-Wha-"

"That's your angle." He nods, a small smile forming on his face. "I could help you with that." he winks and motions for me to sit. I do.

Then I realize that he'd made a joke, and try to smile. I decide that I like him. "What about me then?" Mero's deep drawl makes me remember he's there.

Finnick chuckles, refilling his glass as well as mine. "Would you listen to me if I told you?" Finnick asks, his brow raised.

"No." Mero answers simple, as if he doesn't care, "But it'd be nice to see what you think of me." That stricks me odd. What DOES Finnick think of him? Finnick doesn't know him. Doesn't know that he saved that whale that washed up on shore almost single handedly. Doesn't know that the Capitol took his loony parents away. Doesn't know that he has to live with the woman who cuts the heads off of fish. Doesn't know how he became blind, or why he volunteered. Would it matter if he did?

"You're the brave blind boy, ready to die." Finnick decides on. Which kind of proves his bad judge of character. There's nothing sexy about me falling on my face, and Mero Torbot was NOT ready to die.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Mero pushes away from the table and leaves the compartment. I take a sip of the whiskey to avoid the silence, but choke on the flavour.

"Any advice?" I ask when I catch my breath.

"Don't do anything stupid." He gives me a smirk and excuses himself.

"GOT IT!" Rowan exclaims, coming back into the room. When he sees everyone else has left, he sighs and chugs down the rest of Finnick's whiskey.


End file.
